


A Day in the Life

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas have kids aawwww, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Dean and Cas, and their two daughters Mariel (5) and Grace (8).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

Dean awoke to the sound of small feel running through the house, yells of "Da! Da!" echoing through the almost empty, except for piles of boxes and furniture, house. He groaned and rolled over in bed, expecting to feel his husband lying beside him but only feeling an empty indent in the clean sheets. He sat up to check the time, sighing and pulling himself out of the warm covers. He sat cross legged on the bed as the door opened slowly, a mess of blonde curls peeking in. 

"Hey Mari, good morning Grace," Dean smiled as his daughters came into the room, jumping up on the bed and hugging him.

"Good morning Da," Grace grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mariel hugged him too, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him towards the door. 

"Whoa, calm down baby girl. I'm coming I'm coming," Dean smiled and pulled his bathrobe over his boxers and t-shirt he slept in, following the little girl out and into the empty hallway. He maneuvered around stacks of boxes until Mariel got him to the front door, and he peeked out the window. Dean grinned and opened the door, tying his long bathrobe around his middle and stepping out to watch his husband kneeling to work on the garden. 

"Lookin good there, handsome," he called and Castiel turned around, smiling. 

"Good morning Dean, sleep well?" Cas asked and turned back to the flowerbed in front of the house. 

"Very well. Sadly there was nobody there to kiss me when I woke up, so I think you owe me one now," Dean smirked and leaned against one of the columns on the porch. Castiel chuckled and stood up, wiping his hands on his dirty jeans. 

"Well of course," Cas replied and walked towards Dean, pulling him in for a short kiss. Well, he meant it to be short. Dean seemed intent on terrorizing the poor neighbors as soon as possible. 

"Hey, we just moved in. At least try to be civilized in front of the neighbors?" Cas chuckled after he pulled away. Dean laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Want me to make some late breakfast?" Dean asked and curled his hands around Castiel's hips. Cas nodded, pulling away and going inside, Dean following him. He glanced back to see the person who lives across the street waving at them, so he waved back and smiled brightly. 

"Pa! Da!" Mariel shrieked and hugged them both, standing right inside the doorway. 

"Hey baby girl, what should Da make for breakfast?" Dean said and picked her up, resting her on his hip. They walked inside and closed the front door, Dean sending one last glance at the neighbor, who was smiling.

"Have a good day," the woman called and Dean replied "You too!" 

"I like it here," Castiel smiled after they were inside. 

"I do too," Dean said and set Mariel on the counter in the kitchen, pulling out one of the few pans he had unpacked already and a box of pancake mix. "Pancakes sound good, Mari?" he asked and smiled at his daughter. She grinned and cheered, "Yummy!"

"Didn't Uncle Sam say he was coming over later?" Cas asked Dean as he started to mix the pancake batter. Grace walked in, smiling and hugging Castiel. 

"Hello Pa," the eight year old grinned and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. 

"Hello Grace! How'd you sleep?" Cas asked and the girl smiled. 

"Better than in the old house," she said, and Dean nodded.

"Back in the bunker it wasn't incredibly easy to sleep, what with all the stuff there," he said and Cas kissed the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around Dean as Dean worked on the pancakes. 

"But yeah, I think Sam said he was gonna come over with Gabby later," Dean said and Grace jumped up to sit next to her little sister on the counter. 

"Yay! Aunt Gabby!" Mariel cheered. Dean thought back to when the angels fell, and Gabriel had been stuck in a female vessel, and so here he is as a girl. And fucking Sam. 

"Sam and Gabrielle," Dean said quietly and turned to face Castiel, kissing him softly. "Love you," he said, smiling. 

"Love you too Dean," Cas replied and kissed back. Dean pulled away and started finishing up pancakes, sliding them on a plate and humming to himself.

"Thank you Da," Mari grinned and grabbed the syrup bottle. 

"Whoa, lets let Pa do the syrup," Dean said and Cas pulled the bottle from their daughter. He poured the right amount onto her pancakes and Dean smiled as she started trying to cut them. He reached over with his knife and cut them into smaller pieces for her. Grace, however, did all that herself. She was eight, after all. 

"Hey Dean, Sam just texted me. He and Gabs will be over at three," Cas said and held up his phone, typing up a reply. 

"Okay," Dean said. "I should go take a shower then," he thought aloud. Cas smiled half-sadly and said "If we didn't have these two lovelies to watch I would join you." 

"Later, I promise," Dean said sincerely. Cas nodded and bit his lip, smiling shyly. 

"You should go then, I'll clean up and keep them entertained," Castiel said and Dean finished up the last bite of his pancakes. 

"Be out in a bit," he smiled and went to take his shower. 

Cas cleaned up from breakfast, rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Hey Pa, will you color with us?" Mariel asked Castiel as he finishes up cleaning. Cas smiled. 

"Of course I will Mari," he agreed as the girl handed him a piece of paper and a green crayon. They sat at the table and colored in their books, and Cas doodled random Enochian letters. 

"What're you writing, Pa?" Grace asked him and he looked down at the paper. 

"This is our last name in the language of angels, Enochian," he explained. 

"Cos you used to be an angel, didn't you Pa?" Mariel asked, not looking up from her drawing. Cas' head snapped over to look at her, his mouth agape. 

"Who told you that?" Cas whispered, his breath caught in his throat. 

"Da, he said you used to be an angel and you saved him," she said absently, sticking her tongue out a little as she colored. Cas paled and dropped the crayon, standing up from the table abruptly. 

"I'll be right back," he said to the girls and started walking, hands fisted at his sides, towards his and Dean's bedroom. He went into the bathroom and saw Dean finishing up shaving, wearing jeans but no shirt. 

"Dean, what did you tell our daughters about me?" he said calmly, and Dean looked over at him. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing you wouldn't know about."

"So you didn't tell them I used to be an angel? That I saved you? Dean, I thought we agreed to tell them about me, and us, and our past, when they were older. I don't want to scare them," Castiel says, clenching his fists. "We agreed."

Dean was silent for a second, rinsing his hands off and putting his razor away.

"I'm sorry, Cas," he said at last, turning to the ex-angel and biting his lip. "The girls asked for a bedtime story a few nights ago, I told them the tale of Castiel the angel, who rebelled and fell from heaven for the man he loved." Cas was silent, and Dean pulled a t-shirt on over his chest. He turned back to Cas right as the smaller man stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. 

"I love you," he whispered in Dean's ear. "You shouldn't have fucking told them that, but I love you anyways."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's a good bedtime story though, the hunter and his angel," Dean chuckled and hugged Cas back, his nose buried in his husband's neck. 

"It's not just a story, though. It's our story. Our fucked up love story," Cas sighed and kissed his shoulder softly. "We should go out there," he murmured and Dean nodded.

"We probably should. Make sure the kids aren't drawing on the wall," Dean said, remembered the time Mari had drawn a large drawing of a cat on the bunker wall, and laughed quietly. 

"Yeah," Cas said and pulled away just enough to kiss Dean softly, their lips forming together perfectly. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, angel," Dean smiled back and pulled away, linking his and Cas' fingers together and starting back to the kitchen. 

"Da, look," Mari said excitedly when they arrived. She held up a piece of paper and showed Dean her drawing. 

"That's beautiful Mari," Dean gushed at the drawing of a tree and a house. It was very kindergarten, but what else can you expect from an almost 6 year old? 

"Can we put this on the fridge?" Cas asked and Mariel nodded happily. Castiel grabbed a magnet and stuck it over the drawing, then he sat down beside his youngest daughter. He picked up a crayon and started doodling on a blank sheet of paper, devils traps and sigils decorating the page. 

"Those look like what Da painted on the walls and ceiling yesterday," Grace said as she peeked over at Cas' drawing. 

"Yeah, it is," Dean smiled and they grew silent. The only sounds for almost half an hour are the shuffling of papers and crayons, Mariel occasionally stopping to show off her drawing. 

"Hey I think I might go work on unpacking some stuff," Dean said after a while. Cas nodded and smiled up at him. 

"Are you gonna unpack books? 'Cos we should probably get started on those," Cas said, looking at the empty bookshelf in the living room. They had gotten all the furniture in place, but still had lots of boxes of books and things to unpack from the move. 

"If you'd like me to," Dean said and walked into the living room, pulling his pocket knife from on top of a pile of boxes and starting to slice some tape off. They sat, quietly coloring and unpacking books, for a while. 

"Sam and Gabby are on their way," Cas said at about 2:35 and held up his phone to indicate he got a text. 

"Okay." Dean stopped unpacking to walk over and kiss the top of his husbands head before kissing both his daughters' and walking into the bedroom, grabbing his own phone and rejoining his family in the dining room again. He pulled up Facebook and scrolled for a while before they heard a knock on the door. 

"Uncle Sam and Aunt Gabby are here!" Mariel grinned and ran to the door, abandoning her drawing. Dean stood up and opened the door, greeting his brother happily. 

"Hey Sammy," Dean smiled and welcomes the pair into the house. Gabby followed behind Sam, her hands resting on her swollen stomach. 

"Hello Sam, hello Gabrielle," Castiel greets the couple, standing and taking Dean's hand in his own. 

"Hey guys, how's moving in going?" Sam asks as they all sit on the couch together, Mari on Dean's lap and Grace next to Castiel. 

"Good, the neighbors seem friendly," Dean smiles at him. They talk for a while, and after almost two hours Dean stands up and goes to start dinner, Mariel following behind him to help. 

They make pasta and the family eats it happily, and after they finish they move back to the couch.

"Hey, me and Sam have news," Gabrielle says as they sit down. Sam looks at her happily and laces their fingers together. 

"It's a boy," Sam grins at Dean and Cas, and they grin back. "That's fantastic guys," Dean beams.

"I'm happy for you two," Cas smiles and Dean starts talking about how him and Cas are gonna be awesome uncles, until Mariel starts yawning tiredly. 

"Is it bedtime?" Dean asks her, and she shakes her head, her eyes dropping sleepily. "C'mon, I think you need to get to bed." Dean picks up his daughter and rests her on his hip, ruffling Castiel's hair as he walks to Mari's bedroom. 

"I'm not tired," Mariel says, forcing her eyes open. Dean chuckles and helps her into her pajamas, tucking her into bed and turning on soft music for her to fall asleep to. 

"Good night, Mariel," he smiles and kisses her forehead, tucks her in and turns the light off. 

"Night Da," Mariel says softly. Dean smiles and walks back out to the living room, sitting beside his husband. 

"I think we're gonna get going," Sam says and everyone stands up. 

"Thanks for coming over, really," Dean says and hugs both Sam and Gabrielle as they walk out to their 'not terrible', Dean had told Cas when they got it, car. 

"Da, I'm going to bed," Grace says, and goes upstairs to bed. 

"She's so mature," Dean smiles at Castiel and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you," Dean smiles against his lips. 

"I love you too," Castiel says back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Dean. 

"Let's go to bed and cuddle," Dean says and moves his chin to rest on Castiel's shoulder, dark hair tickling his ear. 

"Okay," Cas breathes and pulls away, lacing their fingers together and pulling him towards their bedroom. The two of them go into the bathroom and brush their teeth, then they strip to their boxers, Dean wearing a t-shirt, and cuddle under their warm comforter. 

"Good night, angel," Dean says softly and turns the light off. 

"Good night, sleep well," Cas replies and snuggles close to his husband. 

They fall asleep quickly, together and warm, happy.


End file.
